The kid, him and I
by puteriemily
Summary: I have posted chapter 4 and 5 on the same day! Here's the summary: While having a "talk" with her counterpart. Something happened. that leaves them both dumbfounded. Especially Buttercup.
1. Chapter 1: When we met

****Mou.. sorry everyone! I redid this first chapter. I had a little problem back then and also a little identity crisis. It's okay. I have that a lot. In fact I have that everyday (before I go to school). I added a few stuff to make it longer. Mou.. hope you guys like it.

Sorry again for the inconvenience.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's POV<strong>

"GAAAHHH!" I shouted in frustration. My door busted open. "WHAT?" Bubbles was holding a broom. "What happen? Where's the burglar?" she was panting. She looked around and set her eyes on me. I was lying on my stomach holding my psp. I raised my left eyebrows, "What burglar? I didn't say anything about burglars. Why are you holding a broom?" I pointed at her. She gave a sigh of relief and rolled her eyes. "You were shouting so I thought that somebody broke into our house." She giggled, shaking her head. "So… the broom is for you to hit the burglar?" she didn't answer my question but responded by laughing nervously. "Bubbles, I don't need protection. I am a Powerpuff girl. I have superpowers and so do you. And what burglar would come at four in the evening?" I sat up straight.

Bubbles was always the baby out of us three. When she was younger she used to cry a lot even over small things. Blossom and I always had to calm her down and stuff. Sometimes it's getting on my nerves so Blossom had to do all the coaxing instead. When she turned thirteen, she became braver and stronger. She didn't cry as often as before anymore and she's still working hard on it till now. Okay! Back to the story! Sorry I've made y'all hear about my family stories. Ahahaha! Old habits die hard- that doesn't make any sense… That's Blossom's habit. Anyway, back to the story! Bubbles looked down to her feet. I smiled and reckoned her to come and sit by my side. She walked slowly and sat, still looking down. I put my arm over her shoulders which startled her. "If you want to protect me, make sure you come in with golf club or maybe a frying pan." I winked and we both laughed.

"Wait. Why were you shouting just now?" Oh that… I scratched my head, "Uhm..." I held up my psp and laughed nervously. Bubbles put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "What? I almost won. I'm on the last stage! Then SUDDENLY my STUPID psp died." I waved my dead psp in front of her. She gave me a look and walked out of my room. As soon as Bubbles closed the door I turned to my psp and glared. "I am not done with you." I stood up and plugged in the charger into my psp. I need to calm myself down. I grabbed my cap and hoodie and walked out of my room. "Where are you going?" asked my read headed sister. "A walk." I replied flatly. "You lost?" she smirked at me. "I didn't lose! I ALMOST win. If it wasn't for my stupid psp died while I was in the middle of the game, I might have won." She didn't respond but just gave me the yea-sure-you-will face.

**Butch's POV**

"Yo, bro! You have five minutes to get ready. If not we're going to leave you" I heard one of my brothers yelling from downstairs. I just groaned and pulled the covers above my face. I don't really care if they left me anyway. What do they think I am? Five? "Butch!" I felt someone pulling the covers of me. I assumed it was Boomer. I tighten my grips on the cover. "GET UP, DAMNIT!" we end up having tug of war using the covers. Suddenly, RRIIIIPPPP! Both of us remain silent for a while. I finally stood up, still with my eyes closed and walked towards the cupboard. "At last! Sheeesh…" Boomer was still sitting on the floor. I opened the cupboard and pulled out a green blanket and went back to sleep. I could feel that Boomer was just staring me with disbelief. "That's it. Whatever, dude. We're leaving you." Boomer gave me a sigh of defeat and walked out of my room.

A few minutes passed, or maybe hours… whatever. I finally woke up. "Argghh…" I stretched and looked around. Hmm… I wonder if they are back yet or not. I doubt that they are. I wonder if there is food. I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was a note. I opened it to see what was inside. "What…." My eyes widened and I sweat dropped. The note said;

To our beloved brother, you might think that we might cook for you. We did but you took such a long time to get your butt down here to the kitchen so we ate your share. You don't mind, do you? Of course not. Don't worry bro. We are considerate and nice enough that we left you something to eat too. You can find it in the kitchen cupboard.

With love,  
>Your brothers<p>

Hmm… them? Being considerate? There must be something fishy. I walked towards the kitchen cupboard and opened it. There lay a package and another note. It reads; you're welcome, bro. There is STILL something fishy. I ripped open the package to see what did they left for me. I sweat dropped and my vein popped. "Those guys…" Yup. They did left me something and guess what? A pillow. They knew that I love to sleep and they left me a pillow to eat to rub it in my face. I can see them laughing right now. How considerate of them. That's why I love them. And I am not going to let them get away easily. I have to_ thank_ them somehow for being so _considerate_. I went up to Boomer's room and took out a jar from under his bed. His favourite cookies. Then I took a can of spray paint walked into Brick's bedroom. I sprayed a big THANK YOU on his bed and walls. Oh, and did I tell you that I also did that to Boomer's room? Yea, I did that too. Well, back to the story, I took Brick's favourite pillow and threw it outside and it fell into a puddle. Bull's-eye. Here's a secret. Brick may look like he's cool and matured and everything but he could not sleep without his beloved pillow. He is such a baby. Yup, the pillow that I threw out just now. That's his darling. I know. I am so dead. That's why I am planning to leave this house and not return till it's safe again.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Screw that psp." I hissed when I thought about the incident again. I crossed my arms and pouted. I looked at the surrounding and took a deep breath. "HAH! Who cares about the game anyway? AHAHAHAHA!" I laughed out loud and marched away from my house. So unfeminine of me. I was wearing my tight black t-shirt that showed my curves-not that I have any yet. Well I do have a little but I ain't complainin' because I want it to stay that way- dark green hoodie to cover it and baggy pants. My dark wavy hair has grown till my back. I hid them all in my cap and left my bangs and side hair stickin out. Side hair? Does that sound right? You know what I mean, right? Many people had mistaken me for a guy several times so I got used to it. I walked passed the park and saw a few kids playing happily. They waved at me as soon as they saw me and I waved back, grinning. I walked away, thinking how fun would it be to play with them.

You might think that I, the toughest Powerpuff girl, who was short-tempered, shown no mercy to opponents, and never back down to ANY fight, would NEVER be good with kids? WRONG! I am very good with kids. They all liked me. Blossom said that it is because I am acting all immature- you know, running around, climbing, and jumping, and so on. That's why they liked me. It's because I could play around with them too. It's like I am one of them- although I am like, two times older than them. I made a turn at a corner and end up at a dead end. I looked around me.

Butch's POV

I decided to take a walk outside. There were a few girls looking at me. I looked at them back and it caused them to blush and started giggling. What is wrong with them? I mean, they looked at people and they start to turn all red and started giggling. What's up with that? To tell you the truth, I am not really good with women. They always end up crying with me around. If you want to find a better guy, you might want to take a look at Brick and Boomer. I don't really like girls. Well, I don't mind them. Only those fan girls. They are all so troublesome. I mean, who the hell would go all fan-girling over a villain? They'd even stalk us! I mean really! Who does that?

I continued walking and left those girls. Man, this is boring. There is absolutely NOTHING to do! I wonder where my brothers went. I walked aimlessly and suddenly, "oh, looky here. Who's this?" I saw a green eyed girl walking. She has back hair, I think- well, I couldn't really see it because she hid them under her cap. Only her bangs were visible. It seemed like she's talking to herself. "A powderpuff," I decided to follow her since I was bored. I wonder where she is heading. She made a turn at a corner and so do I. And finally it led us to a dead end. She started to look around.

**Buttercup's POV**

"How did I get here?" sometimes I walked aimlessly around town without thinking and end up to some random place. Blossom always scolded me for that. What a MOM. I couldn't help it! I'm always in deep thought when I walk. I think too, okay? A LOT. Well, not about fighting strategies or school stuffs. Those are Blossom's thing. Bubbles' thing is mainly about clothes and cute stuffs, I guess? Who knows, anyway? What do I usually think about? Why do you want to know? I don't even know who you people are anyway. You guys should feel lucky that I am at least telling y'all all this.

ANYWAY, back to the story! Wow, I really need to restrain myself from going out of topic often. Heheh... BACK TO THE STORY! I took a look around again and shrugged. I turned around and met with a pair of dark green pair of eyes staring into mine. "WOAH!" I stumbled backwards and fell on my butt. "Ow…" I rubbed my back and glared at the owner. "Hey, Powderpuff." He chuckled. "Hey, douche." I stood up, dusting myself. "You seemed a little off guard." He continued as he walked towards me. "You want to know why?" I waited until he stopped walking and pointed at his chest. "YOUR FACE. It's so ugly that it threw me off guard." I pushed him and walked pass him. Hey stuck out his foot so that I tripped on it. I did but I managed to balance myself so that I won't fall again. I tighten my grip, "You are so DEAD," I hissed at him. Without thinking twice I launched myself at him and started kicking and punching him. He blocked my punches and kicks. "You're getting good, douche." I said while trying to punch him. "Hn. You're not bad yourself too." He said blocking another punch of mine.

A few minutes passed. None of my kicks or punches did hit him. He kept blocking them. "Okay, I get it! You've ace in blocking! Can we move on?" I finally said, still trying to hit him. He didn't respond but just smirked at my remark. "Alright," I gritted my teeth. "Time for level two!" I used my eye laser and shot at his shoulder. He winced and fell on his back. I smirked and walked slowly towards him. He didn't move a muscle. I frowned and walked nearer. "Hey," I called out. He still didn't move. I walked even nearer and bent down to touch his shoulder. His eyes opened and glared at me. As fast as lightning he grabbed hold of me and pulled me down. I was too shock to do anything- not that I don't see that coming. He pinned me down and smirked. Struggled to free myself from him but he was too strong. "Give up." He whispered to my right ear. My eyebrows furrowed and I clenched my fist. My green eyes slowly turned red. "Not. A. Chance."

**Butch's POV**

"Not. A. Chance." She hissed and shot me again with her eye laser that sent me a few feet away from her. That was harsh. I pulled myself together and tried to sit up. I could see her making her way towards me. There was a green aura surrounding her. Her eyes were dark and her fists were clenched tight. I guess I've went too far? I sat up looking at her and prepared myself for the worst. I admit it, she is stronger than me but day by day I am getting stronger too. I don't really admit it to her. Well, yea duh, why would I do that? It will ruin my reputation. Well I am a boy so I have to be the dominant.

Back to the story, she walked towards me slowly. I kept staring at her and refused to look away to show that I am not weak. She stopped a few steps away from me and corrected her cap position. "Good fight." She suddenly voiced out. Her voice didn't show any sign of anger or fury. It's just her normal voice. She was grinning. Her green aura also had disappeared. She grinned at me one last time and walked away. I thought that maybe, just MAYBE, she would have given me one last blow on my face. This is the green, tough Powerpuff we're talking about. Just now she was so soft. It was like her alter-ego. Another side of hers that I've never seen before.

She was always so hard and mean with me especially during fights. She was sparkling just now. I could remember the soft look on her eyes. I could feel my cheeks warming. Shit, this is no time for hormones to kick in. I couldn't be falling for a... a POWDERPUFF?

**Buttercup's POV**

I walked away till he was out of sight and I laughed out loud, "I won! AHAHAHAHA!" and continued marching away.

**Butch's POV**

"I won! AHAHAHAHA" her voice was heard but a little faint. Definitely not. I'm not falling for her. She's just acting weird just now. I stood up and walked out of the place.

**Buttercup's POV**

There was still time before the sun goes down. So I decided to stop by at the park. There were still children playing. I didn't feel like joining them so I sat on a nearby bench.

I smiled to myself.

**Butch's POV**

I should be going home. I walked pass the park and saw a familiar looking girl sitting on one of the benches. Maybe I should have a little bit more fun before I go.

**Buttercup's POV**

Suddenly I felt like somebody taking my cap off my head. I quickly looked behind me and saw the green Rowdyruff spinning my cap. "Since when were you interested in my brother's style?" he asked me, still playing with my cap. I tried to snatch my cap again but failed. "He's not the only one with a cap on his head." I said, still trying to get my cap back. "He'd never walk out without his cap. These recent years I'd rarely see you without a cap." He was still spinning my cap with his index finger. "Well," I jumped and managed to cap back. "I'm sure he has his own reasons for wearing the cap. And I do too." I put on my cap again, avoiding his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed.

**Butch's POV**

She avoided my gaze. I'm starting to suspect something. Did she just defend Brick? Well, the whole reason Brick wears a cap is because he thinks that he looks cool with it. I do remember once we were fighting against each other- with both our siblings, she wasn't focusing. She kept stealing glances at Brick. My eyebrows furrowed. "You like him, don't you?" I asked her.

**Buttercup's POV**

"You like him, don't you?" My eyes widened when he asked the question. "What?" I turned to look at him. He was serious. "You liked my brother, right?" he repeated his question. "WH…WHAAAAAAAT? Now how did you get THAT crazy idea? When I wear a cap just like he does, it doesn't mean that I like him, o-KAY?" I raised my voice, trying to fight my blush. I pulled my cap down to cover my face.

The green rowdyruff held my wrist. I winced but didn't look straight at him. He lifted my cap from covering my face and stared at me. I bit my lower lip while avoiding his stare. I hate it when he does that. He knew that I feel uncomfortable when I get too close to a guy. We stayed like that for a few seconds. He finally let me go and chuckled. "You should have looked at your face!" he laughed. "I guess that is one of the reasons you're wearing a cap!" he added, still laughing. My face turned red not because I was blushing but because I was mad- no, FURIOUS! I punched his arm hard and caused him to wince in pain. That didn't stop him from laughing though. "You're such an ass!" I continued hitting him.

After a few minutes, I sat down in a huff. "Why are you even here, anyway? Did you follow me here? What do you want? Are you alone?" I asked him a lot of questions. He sat beside me and put both of his hands behind his head. "Stop cross-examining me. It's none of your business." I pouted at his respond. "Could it be that...?" I smirked and glanced at him. "What?" he raised his eyebrows at me. "That..." I grinned. "That WHAT?" he put his hands down and turned towards me. "That... that... that..." I purposely take time to say it to make him impatient. "That WHAT?" He was getting annoyed and grabbed hold of my shoulders. I was shocked for a while but shook it of and continued with the plan. "That," I made one last pause and moved near him. "You. Liked. Me." I whispered at him and smirked.

It took me a few seconds for my brain to process what I've just said to him. Wait, WHAT? That is like the worst idea ever! It's disgusting! Yuck! What was I thinking? Me and him? Bad. BAD IDEA EVER!

While I was so into myself, he let me go and laughed, "Why would I do that?" I looked at him and saw he wasn't looking at me. His laugh doesn't sound like the original mocking laugh. I smirked and moved nearer to him. "Then why aren't you looking at me? Hmmm?" He moved away, still not looking at me. "Now, WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" he raised his voice slightly and turned his head to look at me, smugly. "You're not _that_ pretty to look at." My left eye twitched and my vein popped on my forehead. Not that I want to be pretty. I'm quite happy with how I look now. But hey, I am still a girl and that thing he said just now did not please a girl.

"You didn't answer my question yet. You followed me here, didn't you?" I asked him again. "Why do you care? It's up to me to go wherever I want. Why would I follow a Powderpuff? A Rowdyruff goes his own way. No following people. Could it be that you're the one following me?" he raised his eye brows at me. "How could I follow you if I was here first? Besides, you guys are made BEFORE us and JUST like us. Technically you guys followed us. You guys are like clones but the guy version." I replied with a smug. "No. We didn't FOLLOW you. We're just recreated just like you guys but COOLER." He defended himself. What? That doesn't even make any sense but I won't give up. I'll just oppose whatever he just said. "Well! You guys are like pirated copies of us. The original ones are always BETTER. Besides, you guys are CHEAP." Beat that. He opened his mouth to say something. "Hey," a higher pitched voice call out.

What? Now that does not like sound like his voice. I turned to look at my counterpart to see that he was staring at me in confusion. Both of us turned to look in front and saw a little boy smiling cheekily at me. "uhm, yes?" I smiled at him. He blushed and held my hand.

"I love you."

...

...

...

...

"WHAT?" Green boy and I exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. If there's any grammar mistake, report to me at once :) I mean, don't really report me or something. Just tell me. Point it out, ne? And don't forget to review. ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Going home

Here's chapter 2. Once again I wanna tell y'all that I redid chapter one. I repeat, I REDID CHAPTER 1. Sorry for the late update. I wasn't at home. So here it is. Hope y'all like it.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's POV<strong>

My jaw dropped when the little kid said that. "What do you see in… in.." I was trying to find a good word to describe the girl he'd just confessed to. "In what?" the Powderpuff raised her eye brows at me. She cracked her knuckles and smiled sweetly at me. Uhm… I'd better choose my words carefully. Let's see, "this…urmm… girl." She hit me hard on the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" I asked, rubbing my sore arm. "I'd just thought that you'd have something else in you mind." She stuck her tongue at me. Psh. It's a good thing she can't read minds. I would have been beaten into a pulp by her.

**Buttercup's POV**

I, Buttercup Utonium, age sixteen, the toughest Powerpuff girl, had just been confessed by a… "Kid, how old are ya?" "I am five. But don't worry my love for you is sure bigger than my age," he smiled. Uhm. Okay? Had just been confessed by a five year old boy.

This is not good. I am not used to this. Well this is not my first time. I mean, I've been confessed by at least ten guys. NO, I didn't go out with any of them. I rejected them- well, and punch them… a little. But this is not the case! I can't go out with a five year old! I can't reject him as well! He's a kid. I might hurt him. Oh! What should I do?

Douche was staring at me.

**Butch's POV**

Cheesy lines. They make me sick. That won't impress her. You're lucky that you're a kid. If you're older, she might already send you to Mars. Wait. What was I thinking? Right, whatever it is, that kid had interrupted me when I was talking. Nobody, I repeat, NOBODY talks when I am talking.

"Kid…" she tried to say something to the boy. "I…" "My name is Leon." He nervously twiddled his fingers. "Right," the Powerpuff scratched her head. I mustn't let him get away with it. "Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt your romantic moment, just where did YOU come from?" I pulled his shirt so he would face me. "None of your business." The little boy's voice changed. It became lower.

**Buttercup's POV **

Douche flinched. I think he didn't expect this. Well to tell the truth, I didn't expect that too. This is going to be tough. I sweat dropped.

**Butch's POV**

A tough one, eh? That makes everything interesting. I let him go and crossed my hands. "Your behaviour is intolerable kid," Wow. Those are big words. I sound like Brick's counterpart. What's her name again? Was it Bloom? Ahh, who cares? The boy wasn't that short for a five year old. About one foot five, maybe? Wait how tall is one foot again? Anyway, the boy didn't give up. "You're a big mistake." The boy looked at me from the corner of his eye. I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel my left eye twitching. "I am a big mistake? I AM A BIG MISTAKE? ME? Well it's a big mistake for you to say that. You are nothing but a rotten brat who's all alone."

**Buttercup's POV**

Douche started cracking his knuckles. Uh, oh! Not good. Not good! This is bad! The little boy looked angry and started charging Douche. "STOP! Don't!" I blocked that kid from charging Douche. Douche and the kid were surprised by my reaction. I was too. Tears started falling from the kid's eyes. "Who is he?" his voice came out shaky. "Is he your... your boyfriend?" he tried to hold in his tears but failed.

"…"

"….."

"WHAT?" Douche and I exclaimed… again.

"Him? My boyfriend? EWWWW…." I moved away from Douche, hugging myself.

"This woman? My partner? Now that's a mistake."

"He can't be mine!" I raised my voice.

"We're sworn enemies!" he exclaimed.

"Since he was born!" I added.

"She's a Powderpuff!" he said with disgust.

"He's an ass!"

"And she's a cross-dresser!" Douche continued.

I looked at him with disbelief. "You're an ass."

The boy ran and hugged me before I continued. "Thank goodness." He whispered. My eyes widened. I froze because I didn't know what to do. I smiled. Douche was frowning in the background.

**Butch's POV**

Lovey-dovey scene again? YUCK! And I thought my counterpart hate these sissy things. Oh well, it's what they say; No matter how much a person changes on the outside, it'll never change the origins in the inside. In other words, once a girl, always a girl- even if she looks like a guy. Whoa, I sound like Bloom again! I looked at my counterpart and the kid, still in that position. That is a long hug.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Okay, Okay! I get it!" the green-eyed boy suddenly spoke up. He separated me and the kid- Leon. Right, his name is Leon. I can't call him _Kid _or _Boy_ forever, right? Anyway, back to the story. "Where's your mum?" I asked sweetly. "Oh, al..already? But we're not even.." he blushed. Ehh? That's... not what I meant. I sweat dropped. "That's not what she meant, idiot." Douche hit Leon's head- not that hard. I hit him back on the head- hard. "Don't hit him." I said sternly. "Kid- I mean, Leon. That's not what I meant. I just want to know where your mum is." I kneeled so that I am the same level as him. "Yea, because she wants to return you to her cause you're rejected." Douche muttered. I raised my fist and caused him to hold his hand up defensively. "She's not here." Leon answered flatly. "What do you mean?" I asked him back. "She's at home." Leon sat on the bench. "Okay, where's your house, then?"

Leon held my hand and walked out of the playground. Douche decided to follow me. What's with him? "Why are you following me?" I raised my eye brows. Douche put both of his hands behind his head. "No reason."

"Not buying it."

"Why do you care?"

"Of course I do! You're freaking following me!"

We both walked silently. Leon is still holding on to my hand. "So..." I speak out loud to break the silence. "Do you always play there alone?" I asked Leon. Leon nodded his head. "Do you have other siblings?" I asked him again. "An older sister. She's thirteen." Leon answered. "Is she pretty?" this time douche asked. I'm guessing he's a playboy. I bet he has hundreds of girls falling for him. "Yup. But she's taken." "Ahh... what a shame..." Douche said, still with his hands behind his head. Yup. Definitely a player.

"Are both of you really enemies?" Leon asked. "yeah. Why?" I looked at him questioningly. "cause," he paused and took a deep breath. "Cause both of you looked close!" And there was silence... Douche and I burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! That's funny!" I laughed, wiping my tears. "HAHAHAHA! YUP! We're close alright. HAHAHA!"Douche couldn't stop laughing and neither could I.

"You're the most annoying villain I've met. Well, minus princess. HAHAHA!" I laughed

"Yea, you too! HAHAHA! I'd rather fight with you rather than princess. HAHAHA!"

"HAHAHA! You're like my favourite punch bag. HAHAHA!" I laughed, punching his arm softly.

"HAHAHAHAHA! And I love teasing you. You should look at yourself. Your expression's priceless!HAHAHAHA!" he laughed harder.

My vein popped "EEEYUP! My FAVOURITE PUNCHBAG!" I hit him hard on the arms and laughed.

He rubbed his arm and continued laughing. We laughed so much that we forgot that there was a certain someone with us too. We laughed so hard that we didn't realise that we'd move closer to each other. Before I know it we stopped and stare at each other. I could feel his breath on my face. We're SO CLOSE! "Uhmm.." I could feel my face getting a little warm. Okay, okay. Chill. Don't need to go all red. This is nothing. Nothing I tell ya! Suddenly I felt somebody pushing us apart. I looked the person and saw nothing but little Leon pouting in the middle. "See? I told ya." He muttered, still pouting.

"heheh.. Sorry." I laughed nervously. "Anyway... I was born to kill her." Douche continued. "Yea. And till now, he'd never succeed. I am always better than him." I spoke with a smug. "I was giving you a chance. You ARE a girl." Douche tried to defend himself. "Well, sort of," he added, snickering behind my back. I was ready to give the little asspot a black eye and suddenly, "We're here." Leon spoke up. Indeed. We're standing in front of a bungalow. Not that big but not that small either. It's just nice. I rang the doorbell. A voice was heard, "Coming!" A few seconds later, the door opened and revealed a lady. She had her hair in a messy bun and she wore an apron. She had wrinkles on her forehead but she didn't look that old. She looks gentle and nice.

"Oh, Leon! You're back." the lady hugged her son. "Hello, you must be Leon's friends. Thank you for bringing him back. Do come in." She's so nice. "Oh! No. No thanks. I have to go." I declined politely. "Oh really? How bout you? Please do come in. I wouldn't mind." She smiled sweetly. "It's okay, ma'am. I've got to go too." Wow... that's like the first time I've seen a Rowdyruff being _that_ polite. I looked at him. He was blushing. I tried my best to hold in my laughter. "My, my both of you are so cute." She touched my cheek. "W..what?" I was blushing like mad, that's for sure. She shook her head, "nothing." And she went in.

I waved goodbye to Leon and turned to walk away. Suddenly Leon ran and hugged me once more. "Hope to see you again." I smiled and hugged him back. We pulled away and he waved goodbye once more. "Don't worry! I will try my best to protect you from that green-eyed donkey! I'll never let him kill you!" I giggled. "Thanks!" and I laughed even harder. I could see the look on the green rowdyruff's face. "You know that you're also green-eyed." he said, looking irritated. "I know. But you're the ass around here!" and I flew away laughing.

Leon was a cool kid but I still can't accept his confession. He's not serious, is he? "POWDWERPUFF!" he doesn't know how to quit does he?

* * *

><p>So? How was it? As usual, are there any grammar mistakes? Review, ne?<p>

Tootles~ ^_^

p.s.** I REDID CHAPTER ONE!**

thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: On the way to buy groceries

Hey. here's the next chapter. ROCevas, you're catching up well. I am actually planning to write them all in this chapter (maybe. No promises!). And also thank you to other reviewers. I am so grateful.

I don't own any of the characters from this fanfic except t Leon... and other random people that might appear in this fanfic later on.

Sorry for the inconvenience caused.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's POV<strong>

I chased the Powderpuff around the city. A few minutes of chasing, she vanished. Damn, she's fast. I looked at my wrist watch. 7.40pm. I'd better go home, then. I landed on my feet and walked. I didn't want to reach home that early so I might just take my sweet time walking. It's getting darker and no, I am not scared of the dark- in case you're wondering. Dark clouds started to form, taking over the once clear blue sky. It's going to rain soon. I quickened my pace and continued my journey home. Somehow there's something bugging me inside. There's something that I suppose to remember but what is it? Eh, maybe it's something unimportant.

A few minutes later, I reached home. "I'm home," I spoke out nonchalantly as I opened the door. There stood my two brothers with their arms crossed and dark auras surrounding them. "Looky here, Brick. Our brother's back." He smiled creepily. I flinched as I remembered the thing that was bugging me. "I shouldn't have come home," I whispered as I turned to make a run for the door. "Nonsense, you should have come earlier." It was Brick's voice but it sounded a little bit different. Slightly shaky. And a little creepy. And lower. I turned to face him and saw him slowly making his way towards me. There was an evil gleam in his eyes as he spoke. "We were worried." Worried? I doubt that. "Y..yeah. Look at the time. I've got to go." I'd better get out of here before hell breaks loose. "But you just got home." Boomer blocked me. "Yeah. And I have to go now. I…I'm a b..busy man!" I pushed him out of the way and flew.

"Bye bye!" I shouted with joy and waved towards my house. Suddenly, a blue and red streak of colour was seen going out of the door and towards me. "COME BACK HERE!" shouted my two brothers. Shoot! I forgot that they could fly too. I quickly flew away, trying to find a place to hide. I can't keep flying forever, can't I? "This is a good spot" i said, eyeing a building and quickly hid behind it. I waited a few seconds and saw a red streak went pass the building i was hiding behind. This is too easy. You could see that I was just smiling to myself but inside my head I was partying, thinking I've got away from them so easily. A sudden tap on my shoulder woke me up from my trance. I turned around with my heart beating fast. Boomer stood there, still with his creepy grin on his face. I sighed and frowned. "You're such a party pooper." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. Without any warning, I threw him to a building and sped away. I knew it. It's not that easy to get away from them. I flew and hid behind every building, every tree, every house ad so on but when I turned around, there they are, behind me. These guys are impossible to hide from! I how the hell did they find me, anyway. The sky's getting darker. It's almost night. If it's getting darker, wouldn't it be harder for them to spot me? Then it hit me. I turned behind and saw a streak of dark green following me. "Screw you, stupid streak. No wonder they could find me so easily." I couldn't continue flying as they will still find me easily if it wasn't for this IDIOT streak following me.

I looked down and saw a dark alley. Without thinking twice, i flew down and ran. I turned behind to see if there's any green streak behind me. Nope. I continued running and I didn't even stop to look back.

**Buttercup's POV**

I flew home. It's a good thing that the ruff don't know where I lived. I stopped in front of the door and dusted myself and corrected my cap position. I inhaled deeply and opened the door."Hey, you're back." Blossom was sitting on the couch. "Hey, Buttercup. Have you calmed down?" Bubbles asked me sweetly. I didn't answer her question but just stared at the plate of muffins she was holding. She looked at me and looked down at the muffins she was holding. She smiled, showing she'd finally got the idea. "You can have some." my eyes widened and I grinned. "I knew you'd understand me! thank-" "ONLY" Bubbles back away from Buttercup, preventing her to take the muffins. "only if you help me with the groceries." My face fell. I was no longer grinning. I mean, I just got back and she's asking me to go out again to buy groceries? Oh, heck no! "Why don't you do it yourself?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows at her. "Well, you see, it's dark out there. And besides, I am tired. From cooking." She replied nervously. Unbelievable! She's tired from cooking. JUST COOKING! Urghh... don't get me started on this. Bubbles was staring at me with pleading puppy eyes. "Please?" she whispered. My expression soften and I sighed. "What do you ne-" before I could even finnish talking, she shoved a long list into my hands. "Thanks!" "Bubb-" I was interrupted by her again, pushing me out of the door and slamming the door shut. You know, what? I 'm starting to think that they are trying to get rid of me.

I walked down the road silently, scanning through the long list she gave me. That's a lot of stuff. Why didn't she buy it this morning? Why can't she buy it tomorrow? Why can't she ask Blossom to do it? I stopped. Why didn't I ask Blossom to do it? I face-palmed myself. She was sitting on the couch doing nothing! I do admit it that I can be kinda stupid sometimes. Suddenly, i heard something behind me followed by a bright light. I turned to look. Oh, make it three streak of lights. One dark green, one red and also followed by one dark blue in colour. "Rowdyruffs." I hissed to myself. I mean, who else could it be? I stared at those three streaks making patterns in the dark sky. After about a minute or two watching them, I turned and continued walking away. "I guess, they're playing tag or something." but if I hear one explosion, they'll so be in trouble. Not long after that, I felt like something or maybe, somebody, was dashing towards me from behind. I turned once again and saw a raven-haired boy running towards me. If it wasn't for my awesome reflexes I would hav- CRASH! Nevermind that... The raven haired boy was on top of me. Realising that, he quickly stood up and continued running away. Pshh! What? No sorry? I slowly stood up and dusted myself. I lowered my cap and walked casually.

"THERE HE IS!" somebody shouted from behind. "Wha-" CRASH! Somebody pounced on me and pinned me down. "What the heck is happ-" "I got him!" the person on me shouted to his companion, i guess? I footsteps were heard making its way towards me. I was dark so I couldn't really see their faces as it was too dark. All I saw was two pairs of eyes, one in blue and other in dark red staring furiously into mine. I took me few seconds for my brain to process what was happening. My eyes widened as I realise who they were. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted at them. I was really mad. I mean, I hit the ground twice! TWICE in one freaking MINUTE! First it was that black haired boy, then, these two! Can't they see I am walking here? Can't a girl get a peaceful walk to the grocery store before it's closed? ... OH SHOOT! It's gonna close! I struggled from the grip. "Let me go!" I struggled harder. "Hey, there's something wrong with his voice," the blue-eyed boy spoke. "Wait a minute," the red one picked me up by the collar and squinted his eyes at me. He gently took my cap off and revealing my wavy raven-black hair cascading down pass my shoulders and stopped mid-back. "It's..." he tried to speak up.

"YES! IT IS A FREAKING POWDERPUFF! NOW HANDS OFF!" I shouted at his face. Yes, I said **Powder**puff. It's what they call us. I got used to it. He cringed and instantly let me go. I stumbled backwards but managed to balance myself from falling. The red rowdyruff turned and hit his brother on the back of his head. "It's the wrong one, idiot." The blue one rubbed his sore head and mumbled, "they looked alike." They're looking for someone. Wait, that dude. The one who accidentally hit me and left in a hurry, it's the green rowdyruff. There was an awkward pause. Th red rowdyruff glanced at me and handed my cap back. I hesitated before snatching it. I huffed angrily and stomped away. "hey," voiced out the red rowdyruff. I stopped and looked at him, raising my left eyebrow. "I was expecting you to punch us or something." he said with a smirk on his face. The blue rowdyruff was looking a little uneasy when his brother said that. I cracked my knuckles and smirked evilly. "I'll consider that," The blue ruff cursed under his breath and stood in a fighting position. The red ruff remained still still with the smirk on his face. "but not today," I added. The blue ruff seemed to be in relief while the red one looked a little shocked. "What?" was all he managed to say. I grinned and walked away, leaving them in confusion. Not today because the shop might close really soon. If I fought, I might not make it in time. I quicken my pace when I realise that the shop closes in about fifteen more minutes.

From far, I could see the shopkeeper packing things and getting ready to close the shop. I quickly ran towards the shop and I shouted, "WAIT! DON'T CLOSE YET!" he turned and smiled at me. "You're a little late." "Sorry. Bubbles asked me to buy some groceries and she'd just told me just now." I panted, holding up the list. He smiled and took the list from me. "Anything for you and you sisters. Let me get all the stuff for you." he smiled and went into the shop. Since we're young, the professor always took us to buy groceries from this shop. We became really close to the shop owner which is, that shopkeeper. He's such a nice man. I looked at my cap that I've been holding the whole time. I spun the cap with my index finger, thinking about what had happened just now and smiled. I hugged the cap close to my chest and gave out a long sigh. Suddenly, I heard something coming from one of those dark alleys behind me. I turned around and looking rather alarmed, I walked slowly towards the source of the sound. "Buttercup," someone called me. I flinched and quickly turned around. The shop keeper was holding two plastic bags full of things that was on the list. I put on my cap and walked towards the shopkeeper. "thank you." I gave him the money and took the plastic bags.

**Butch's POV**

I hid inside one of those dark alleys, hoping that they couldn't find me there. Wasn't that Buttercup that I'd just hit? "THERE HE IS!" Boomer. He found me already? My heart was beating fast I held my breath for some reason and didn't even move a muscle. "I got him," he shouted once more. What? Got him? I'm here. How has he gotten me while I'm still here hiding? I took a peek at them and saw Boomer was pinning somebody down. They were just about five to six blocks away from where i was hiding. I used my supervision to see who did Boomer actually caught. "The powderpuff" I whispered to myself. I saw Brick was making his way towards Boomer. seeing that, I backed a little so that he wouldn't notice me. I feel kinda lucky having a girl counterpart who dresses like a guy. I could get away with everything and let her face them for me. I smirked at that thought. That sounds like a good plan. I heard my counterpart screaming. She sounded so angry. I peeked at them and saw the green powderpuff struggling from Brick's grip. Oh, and it seems like Brick had realised something. He slowly lift the cap revealing the powderpuff's beautiful raven hair falling from the cap, cascading down her shoulders. Wait, what was i saying? "YES! IT'S A FREAKING POWDERPUFF! NOW HANDS OFF!" the powderpuff's shouting caused me to turn to look at them. Brick let her go and hit Boomer's head. I tried my best not to laugh out loud. I mean, you should have looked at his face.

Brick glanced at my counterpart and handed the cap back to her. She snatched it back. Suddenly, a flashback of the green powderpuff stealing glances at Brick while fighting came into my mind (a/n do you remember? I wrote about it in the first chapter). I felt a sudden pang in my heart. I moved back and leaned against the wall, not caring to see what will happen next. What's wrong with me? I shrugged the feeling off and took a step front to peek at them. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the powderpuff making her way here. Shit. I quickly moved back and kept my body close to the wall. She walked passed it. I looked back where my brothers were and saw them taking off. I gave out a sigh of relief and walked causally out of where I was hiding. I guess I have to sleep on the bench today. This sucks. I put both of my hands behind my head, giving out a long sigh. I stopped my tracks when I saw the powderpuff standing in front of a shop, waiting. I went into one of the small, dark alleys so that she couldn't see me. Somehow, I think that my life would be a lot easier if I had invisibility powers since I do a lot of hiding these days. I spied on her and saw her spinning her cap, smiling. She suddenly hugged her cap. I frowned. Why did she hugged the cap? Does that cap means a lot to her or something? or maybe because Brick touched her cap just now? the feeling I had just now came back. i shrugged it off, thinking, "nah... couldn't be". I was too focused on her that I didn't realise that i've accidentally kicked a can. She turned and looked around. I moved behind the dumpster to avoid being seen. She slowly walked towards the alley I was hiding in. I can see her getting nearer and nearer and finally gave up and I prepared for the worst. She's so going to find me. Screw this shit.

"Buttercup," someone called her. I peeked to see what was happening and saw she wasn't there. I moved from behind the dumpster to look for her. She was with a man- maybe he's about 49 to 50 years perhaps? Anyway, she paid the man and took the plastic bags, full of groceries stuffs and walked away- which is, in the same direction she came from. Meaning, pass the alley I'm hiding at.

**Buttercup's POV**

Thank god I made it in time. I walked the direction from where I came from to go home. I stopped and turned to the alley that I was about to enter before the shopkeeper called me just now. A part of me was thinking, "that sound was nothing. It's just a cat. Go home." while the other part of me was thinking, "It may be a cat or it may not. Who knows? Maybe it's something else. Or perhaps _someone." _ Me being myself, I chose the latter and walked towards the alley. I turned to the corner to enter the alley but suddenly crashed into something. Scratch that, what I meant was I crashed into _someone_. How can I be sure about that? Well, the _someone_ I crashed into seemed to have hands which I can feel it holding on both of my shoulders. Well, unless it's some sort of monster or an animal instead. I looked up to see the someone and saw none other that same ol' forest green pair of eyes staring into mine. How I wished that it was just a cat but nooo, it's a rowdyruff. THE GREEN ONE! After a few seconds, we finally realised the awkward position that we're in. I mean, we're so close to each other, he was holding me by my shoulders and I was carryin two plastic bags of groceries.

"GAH!" both of us shouted and moved away.

"What are you doing here?" I stood in a fighting position and eyed him from head to toe. He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. "Wait! Don't answer! Let me guess, you're spying on me!"

"W-what? No, I wasn't!" he defended himself.

"There! you'd just stuttered there! You're lying!" I pointed at him.

"It doesn't mea-" he tried to speak up but I interrupted him again.

"Wait! I remember now! You're hiding from your brothers!" I exclaimed, recalling the incident that happened just now.

He quickly covered my mouth with his hands which shocked me. "You should lower your volume. People might hear you. and most importantly, _they_ might hear you." he hissed at me. I pushed his hand away and wiped my mouth. "What did ya do to them? They seemed pretty pissed." he stared at me for a while till finally I got the idea. "Oh, right! Don't tell me. None of my business. not that I am inter-" "I destroyed their bedrooms and their favourite items as a revenge." he interrupted me. I paused for a second. "Oh?" was all I managed to say at first. "No wonder they're mad." I chuckled. "Serves them right for messing with me." he smirked.

"I guess it's not safe for you to go home today," he looked a little confused at first when I said that. "good luck, then" I added, before walking away. "what? You think that I can't survive sleeping outside?" he raised his voice. I stopped walking and turned to face him. "I didn't say that, did I?" I crossed my arms. Suddenly there was a sound of thunder. "Sucks to be you." I smirked. I could hear him cursing the sky. I was planning to leave him since he can "survive sleeping outside" but decided not to. "Come," I stretched out my hand. He looked confused and stared at my hand for a while. I sighed and put down my hand "fine, then. just come." I flew away. It took him seconds before he took off, following me. "Where are you taking me?" he flew to my side. "None of you business, ass." I scowled at him. Now he looked really confused- which was kinda cute. I couldn't help it but chuckled at this behavior.

**Butch's POV**

She chuckled at me as soon as she said that. We didn't say anything after that. It was really awkward since we're both like mortal enemies since young. During the fight, I couldn't help it but glance at her every now and then. She wasn't frowning or anything. She was smiling, looking really peaceful. She was definitely different from the old powderpuff I used to fight with. The old one was always in a bad mood and barely even smile. My heart skipped a beat when she turned to look at me. I quickly looked away, not wanting her to see that I was staring at her the whole time. "I caught you," she said, still looking at me. I turned and acted casual, "Caught me doing what?" She shrugged, "You should know,"she grinned at me and flew faster, leaving me behind. I flew faster and finally caught up to her again. She finally stopped flying. "We're here," "what?"I looked at her. She turned to me, "You won't know if you kept looking at me." She pushed my face to look in front. There was a treehouse. It looked kinda neat- like someone had been taking care of it the whole time. "You can spend the night here." she said opening the door. The treehouse was completely empty.

"I thought that you were taking me to your house." he muttered. "now, WHY would I do that?" she scoffed. "No villains know where we lived and I like to keep it that way- you know, for safety cause."

I walked around the room, sliding my finger across the window glass. "It's so dusty. How do you expect me to sleep here? On the floor?" It wasn't that dusty actually. I was just saying it to mess with her. "You know, for a sudden there, I thought that you were starting to get less annoying but it seems that you're still a pain." She frowned at me. I chuckled, still looking around. Suddenly, at a corner, I saw a folded paper on the floor. I walked towards it and picked it up. "What's this?" Before I could even see what was on it, the powderpuff dropped her groceries and ran to me, trying to snatch it back. "NO! Give it back!" She didn't manage to get it though as I was faster than her. It's must be some secret. I smirked. I pushed her away, trying to unfold the paper to see what was on it. She didn't give up and launched herself at me, still trying to grab the paper but failed since I was a little bit taller than her. "I wonder what's so importaint in here that you wouldn't let me see," I avoided the paper being snatched by her.

"Just give it back, damnit! It's not yours!"

"I know. That's why I was opening it to see if there's the name of the owner on it." I stuck my tongue out at her. She groaned. "It's mine, idiot!" she attempt to kick my shin but I managed to block it.

"how can you be sure? there's no proof." She was getting furious when I said that.

"OF COURSE IT'S MINE! IT'S IN MY TREEHOUSE!" she tried to punch me. Hey, I'm good at blocking right? So, yea. I blocked her punch. I kicked her and caused her to fall down. I sat on her, preventing her from standing up and interrupting me from unfolding the paper again.

"Oh... It's YOUR treehouse. Well I'm YOUR counterpart so I can see it." I slowly unfolded it. I could feel her squirming under me but I ignored it. I see something red.

**Buttercup's POV**

Oh, no. Oh, heck no! This is bad. So bad! He can't see it! My life would be a living hell if he found out. He'll tease me non stop! And most importantly, he'll tell the whole world!

**Butch's POV**

It's a photo of.. ZZAAP! "What the?" The paper turned into ashes. The powderpuff used her eye laser to destroy it! That twit! She pushed me off her and dusted herself. "That was close," she gave a sigh of relief. "So close," I muttered. I really want to see who's photo was that. She stood up and hit me. "You, idiot! I had to destroy it so that you couldn't see. It would have been easier if you just hand it to me!" I chuckled and stood up, facing her. "If I do that I couldn't guarantee that you would let me see it though." She huffed angrily and picked up the groceries. "OF COURSE! WHAT D'YA EXPECT?" She stomped out of the door "WELL, GOODNIGHT!" and slammed it shut.

**Buttercup's POV**

That idiot! he's unbelievable! UGHH! I flew towards my house and went in. I was still frowning though. "Hey! You're back!" Bubbles welcomed me and took the groceries into the kitchen. I went into the kitchen and saw a table full of delicious food. My frown instantly disappeared as I saw them. "Let's eat." Blossom licked her lips and sat down. I sat beside Blossom while Bubbles sat beside me. We started eating. "Oh, professor called just now." Blossom suddenly voiced out. I swallowed my food "Yea? What did he say?"

"He said he still has to do a few research and reports." Bubbles answered.

"But he has done a lot already." Blossom added.

"Oh.." I played with my food. "Good for him, then." I smiled.

Dinner was the best. I am now full. I sat on the couch joining Blossom and Bubbles watching tv. Bubbles looked out of the window. "The rain is getting heavier." she said worriedly. I looked out of the window. Indeed it was raining heavily. I walked slowly upstairs. "Where are you going? Sleepy already?" Bubbles asked me. I stopped. "Yea. Heavy rain makes me sleepy." Bubbles nodded and uttered a goodnight to me.

Upstairs, I changed into my pyjamas and went to bed. I tossed and turned but I couldn't sleep. I looked at the window and saw the rain getting heavier. Okay, Buttercup. Ignore that piece of shit. He can survive. Besides, he almost looked at the picture. I became angry at the thought of it. Yea, that's it. He deserved it. At least he got shelter. There was thunder. I covered myself with the blanket. "Serves him right," There was another thunder. "Serves him right," I whispered. Another thunder was heard. "Urgh. Screw it!" I jumped out of bed and put on my hoodie and cap. I grabbed something from my cupboard and flew out of my window.

* * *

><p>okay! That's it for today. How was it? Getting kinda boring I suppose. Mii~ any grammar mistakes? tell me, kay? and don't forget to subscribe.<p>

TOOTLES~


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding between sisters

**Butch's POV**

The sunlight shone straight to my face, interrupting my sleep. Somebody please turn off the Sun! God! I'm trying to sleep here! I pulled the blanket over my head. Much better. Wait... I don't remember sleeping with a blanket! I quickly sat up, looking at the blanket. It was light green in colour. I immediately knew who it was.

"She changed." I whispered softly.

"Oh well," I shrugged and went back to sleep.

**Buttercup's POV**

RING! RING! I groaned and turned the alarm clock off. I tried to open my eyes but failed. Finally, I managed to open my right eye- a little. Hey, better then nothing, right? The alarm clock showed 9:30am. Too early. I pulled the blanket to cover my face and closed my eye again.

RING! RING! I groaned once more and reached for the alarm clock, still covering my face with the blanket. Didn't I shut it already? I brought it to my face so I can get a good look at it and realized that the alarm wasn't on. What the-? I felt like someone was bouncing up and down on my bed. I quickly pull the blanket off my face and looked to my side. Bubbles was bouncing up and down, holding an alarm clock with her. "Get up, get up, get up!" She kept saying that over and over again while bouncing on the bed. I covered myself with the blanket and mumbled something. "What was that?" Bubbles stopped and moved nearer to me. "ge…. Fff…" due to the blanket covering my face, I'm guessing that it made my voice to come out muffled. "Whaaat?" she moved closer. I gave up and stayed silent under the covers.

"Alright, this round, you won." She said and I felt her getting up from my bed. Ahh, what a relief. I can continue my sleep again. As I was about to close my eyes, I felt someone jumping on the bed again but this time, harder. "ROUND TWO!" the same squeaky voice was heard. "GET UP!" Come on, Buttercup. You can do this. Just ignore her. She'll get tired and leave. Her jumping was getting harder and it made my body bounce too. I dug my nails into the bed mattress to prevent me from falling from the bed. "Come on! I'm starving! It's your turn to cook today!" she whined. Oh, right. It's my turn already? "Still stubborn, I see?" she was murmuring but I could still hear the words. Bubbles ran out of my room. I pulled down the blanket a little to peek and saw her running back in with a big ball. You know, the ball thing that kids ride on? Yea, what was it called again? Anyway, she ran in carrying that with her. I pulled the blanket to cover my face again and prepared for the worst.

"CANNONBALL!" She used the big ball and jumped on the bed. My body almost bounced off. I just need to hold on a little harder. I tightened my grip on the bed. A little… bit… longer… Suddenly I felt my body like somehow, lifted. I opened my eyes and realized that I have flown off my bed and now was about to hit the ground. THONK! "oops…" Bubbles stopped jumping. I sat up slowly, with my left eye twitching. My head hurts. I rubbed my head and felt a slight bump on it. "Bubbles," I hissed. Bubbles got down from my bed. "I...I think I should cook today. Nihaha~" she ran out of my room. "SORRY!" I heard her shouting from outside. I sighed and stood up to get ready. I'm not in the mood to sleep anymore. I took my towel and walked into the bathroom to bathe. A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and changed into my casual clothes; Grey tights and dark green oversized t-shirt with a picture of a black cat in the middle. I walked infront of my mirror and look at my forehead. Just a tiny bump. No biggie. I'll just cover it up with my bangs.

I slowly walked down the stairs and saw Blossom was helping Bubbles in the kitchen while chatting together. I casually walked into the kitchen and sat down. Both of them stopped and stared at me. "What?" they shook their heads and continued their work. Blossom walked up to me and sat down on the chair beside me. "Took you long enough to get here." I glared at her and fake smiled. I glanced at Bubbles who was staring at me apologetically. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and shifted my glance to Blossom. From the corner of my eye, I could see her looking down sadly. I turned fully to Blossom ant started a random conversation with her. Suddenly, someone put a plate in front of me. It was filled with waffles topped with golden maple syrup. There were chocolate syrup writings at the side of the plate and it reads; 'I am so sorry.'

I looked up and saw Bubbles with her face red and watery eyes. "S..so..sorry, Buttercup," I stared at her with no emotion shown on my face and stood up. "I didn't mean to," she whispered. More tears started coming out of her eyes. I frowned and pushed my bangs, revealing the little bump on my forehead. She gasped as soon as she saw it and bow down, not meeting my eyes. "Sorry," I still didn't say anything but just stared at her. "You… You can hit me back!" she raised her head and looked at me. Blossom was trying to say something but Bubbles interrupted her "Hit me, as hard as you can. I'm ready." She clenched her fists and closed her eyes tight, waiting for me.

I slowly raised my fist and paused. Bubbles opened her eyes and looked at me questioningly. I gently touched her forehead with my fist and smiled softly. She was confused. "What are you talking about?" I chuckled. Tears were still falling from her eyes. I wiped it. "but," she tried to speak out. "Is this ALL for me?" I asked, returning to my usual loud self. Bubbles nodded. We ate breakfast like normal. After breakfast Bubbles insisted to compress ice on the bump. I declined at first but lost to her puppy pleading eyes and finally agreed.

It won't do any good even if she compresses ice in my head. The bump will disappear after a day or two or in my case, after a few hours. Chemical X, remember? I sat beside Blossom who was reading a book. I looked at the cover. Romeo and Juliet. Typical Blossom. She'd read that book almost ten times! I am starting to think that she could remember EVERY line in that book. Bubbles gently dabbed the ice wrapped in towel onto my forehead. "Bubbles, I am fine. I am Buttercup, the toughest Powerpuff remember? There are at least ten bones in me that I have broke before and hundreds of scars and bruises used to be on my body. A little bump is just nothing." I tried to reassure her. She just shook her head. "It may not have hurt you, but it hurt me the most. I feel guilty." She continued dabbing the ice. "You are so easy to fool, Bubbles." I looked at the tv. "You should toughen up. Don't be too nice." I stood up looking at her. She nodded and smiled. I smiled back and walked up the stairs and into my room. "I shouldn't be too nice too." I whispered softly as I closed my room door. I sighed and sat leaning against the door. "What was I thinking? AHAHAHA!" I laughed out loud. It became a habit, I guess. I grabbed my psp and jumped onto my bed. "Batteries, 100%. Good! Now, get ready! Cause the awesome Jade queen is back!"

**Butch's POV**

Wow, that's quite a sleep! No Brick's voice screaming in the morning, no Boomer barging into my room to wake me up… just perfect! I stretched my arms and legs but instead of sitting up, I tossed to the side and buried my face in the blanket. The blanket has this scent on it. Like the scent of apples or something. No, wait… I inhaled deeper, trying to pick up the scent. Smells like Buttercup. I inhaled some more, indulging myself into her scent…what. What the heck am I doing? I finally sat up and looked outside. "I wonder," I scanned outside, looking for something fun to do. Tch. Just like always. Nothing fun to do. What's wrong with this city? Where's all the fun? Townsville used to be the most fun place when we're younger. This place was packed with villains and monsters destroying the city but now, most of them seemed to disappear. I sighed and leaned on the wall, reminiscing the good old days I used to have.

I wonder when will it be safe to go back home…

**Buttercup's POV**

"Game Over"

"NOOOOOOOoooooo!" I shouted in frustration.

No freaking way! How the heck did I pass this stage yesterday? It had been my tenth time on that stage today. I think it's about time I take a rest. I plugged in my psp to the charger and left it to recharge its batteries. I turned to look at the clock. 12.00pm. I still have about an hour or two till lunch. I know, a little late huh? Anyway, I got up and walked downstairs. Blossom was wearing her baby pink t-shirt with her denim jacket over it and red skirt that stops slightly above her knees. Her hair was neatly tied into a high ponytail with her signature big red bow.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. I knew she was going out because it is unusual for her to wear her denim jacket if she's just staying at home. "To the library. I need to return these books I borrowed." She held up one thick blue covered book. I nodded my head and started to look around. "Where's Bubbles?" I asked after realizing that she is nowhere to be found. "She left a moment ago," Blossom put on her lip-gloss. "What? Where?" I didn't even realize that she left. Maybe I am too caught up with the game until I don't even realize even if the world's turning upside down. "Club meeting." What. Oh! Right. Bubbles is in this "go green" club and she is somehow the president of the club. "And she won't be back till evening." Blossom said as she put on her hot pink wedges. "and neither will I," she added in the end.

"What? But what am I going to eat?" I stopped her from opening the door.

"I don't know. Check the refrigerator. It's your turn to cook remember?" Well, my turn to cook was actually for breakfast but Bubbles did it for me so I have to do hers. She waved at me and tried to open the door. "Wait!" I stopped her once more. She rolled her eyes and turned to face me with a questioning look. "Nothing." I shook my head and smiled nervously. She smiled back. As Blossom was opening the door, I stopped her again. "Blossom!" She groaned. "Yes?"

"I will go out later. For a walk. Like always."

"And?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"May, I?"

Blossom's eyebrows furrowed. "Wow. It's not normal for you to ask me for permission to do stuff. So not like you, Buttercup." She's right. Why do I even bother telling her? I shook my head and put on my bored face.

"I'm trying to be a good sister, okay?"

She chuckled at my remark. "That's more like it. The Buttercup I know." She stretched out her hand and messed my hair in a playful manner. I pushed her hand away trying not to loose my cool. "Okay. You can go now." I pushed her out. "Okay. Okay. Goodbye. I'll be back around seven." She waved at me. "Not that I care!" I voiced out to her. She put her hands up in surrender mode. "Just telling you!" She gave me one last smile and walk away. I closed the door and leaned against it. Alone again. I gave out a long sigh turned to my right. There stood a family picture that consisted of me, my sisters and the professor, smiling happily. "He's busy now." I whispered softly to the picture. "Too busy for us." I stood up and walked to the living room.

* * *

><p>Wow.. that took me so long to update and this is the best I can do? That is such a shame! SHAME ON ME!<p>

I am so sorry, everyone. I will try harder. If only I didn't procrastinate, I wouldn't have forgotten the freaking storyline! Sorry TT^TT!

And there is not even one ButchxButtercup scene! Whuut?! =_=

And it is so short! =_=

OHMYGODDDD! I am sorry everyone.. I really am~ TT^TT


	5. Chapter 5: Just getting lunch

****HI! Yea. I felt bad because I didn't update the story for such a LOOOOOOONG time and the chapter that I posted just now was just shit. So, I decided to post the next chapter. So, yea. Two chapters in a day! I hope you guys forgive me TT^TT

anyway, I do not own the characters in this stories except Leon, his mother, the old guy from the hotdog stand (well, actually he is just a random person)

Soooo... ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's POV<strong>

I end up lying down on my bed and stared the ceiling. I stopped playing the game, knowing that I will never get pass the current stage. Hmm… I wonder what that green dude is doing now? He'd better not trash the tree house! I have spent my weekends cleaning that place every week. When I need some alone time I will hang around in the tree house. My gaze shifted to my alarm clock, which was on the bed beside me. Hmm… 5:00 pm. Wow… I hadn't eaten my lunch and my tummy is still-* GRUMBLES * Right… time to get some food!

I jumped off the bed and put on my hoodie, which was on the floor. I looked at my messy hair through the mirror. Well, it's not that messy… I'll just put on my green cap to cover it. Typical me. I grabbed my cap and put it on my head, smiling. I walked out of the house and not forgetting to lock it before I left. I decided to walk instead of flying or using my skateboard because I wasn't in a rush. So yea, I walked. I walked pass the park with both of my hands behind my head. Suddenly I felt someone was hugging me from my side. Well, that 'person' seems to be really short. I looked down and saw Leon hugging my waist, grinning cheekily.

"You came." He spoke to me, smiling. I didn't know what to say so I smiled back and patted his head. "You are here alone again?" I asked. He nodded and let my waist go. " I always come here alone. Haven't I told you that yesterday?" He replied. "but..wh-" before I got to finish my question, my right hand was pulled by Leon a he ran towards a large tree. We suddenly stopped, causing me to stumble a little. "I did this for you!" He pointed at a bunch of flowers, which was on the ground, nicely arranged into a heart shape. Wow. He did this all by himself? My stomach started to feel weird. No, not because I was hungry- well, I was but that is not what I am feeling now. I feel really guilty seeing Leon trying so hard to show me that he really loves me. The problem is, I can't really take this seriously, can I?

I was speechless that is for sure. "Wow." That was all I managed to say. I turned to look at him. "You are welcome," he grinned back at me. I couldn't help it but chuckled at his behavior. Suddenly, there was a strong wind blowing. Well, the wind wasn't that strong. It is just strong enough to blow away the flower arrangements that Leon had worked hard on. "Oh no!" I held out my hand, trying to catch them. I chased the flowers to prevent them from being blown further away. Leon started laughing and joined me chasing those 'flying' flowers around the park.

We played around for thirty minutes and ended up lying on the ground, laughing together. I am happy seeing that Leon is having such a good time. That was when my tummy started grumbling. Oh, Yea.. I was supposed to get some lunch. I sat up looking at Leon, which was lying beside me. " You hungry? Let's go get some snack." I stood up and bushed away dust and soil on my pants. I offered him a hand and he happily took it. Both of us walked to a nearby hotdog stand and bought one hotdog each. Leon ate the hotdog hungrily, causing his face to be covered with sauce and mustard. I chuckled and wiped his face with a tissue. He merely blushed due to my action and looked down, avoiding eye contact. I find that so cute. I unwrap my hotdog and started to take a bite of it when suddenly, I felt someone took off my cap. I looked up and saw the usual smirking face looking down back at me. That douchebag… I stood up and snatched my cap back. "What is up with you?" I huffed angrily at him. I mean, he did that twice already! Why does he keep taking off my cap?

"Oh… what do we have here?" he bent down and looked at Leon eating his hotdog. "Hotdogs! I want one!"

"What makes you think that I am going to by one for you considering that you don't even have money?" I raised my left eyebrow at him.

"Then I have no choice but to steal one," he smirked and turned to look at the old man who was selling hotdogs.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on the old man and his hotdogs!" I warned him. I mean, I pity the old man. He must have worked very hard to get money from selling the hotdogs.

He turned back to look at me. His piercing forest green eyes stared into mine and that caused me to flinch- a little. He smirked and moved closer to my face. My face started to feel warm knowing that he is so close to me. He goes closer to my ears and whispered, "Nevermind. I wont." Before I knew it, he snatched my hotdog from my hands and flew away. It took me a few second to realize what was happening. He hasn't flown that far so I took off, chasing that bastard. A few minutes of chasing him, I managed to grab hold of him and dragged him back to where Leon and I were sitting. Leon was still there sitting on the bench. "You got him!" Leon shouted happily as I landed with the green bastard. Heck yea, I did.

"I have proven to you that Powerpuff Girls are stronger and faster than the Rowdyruff Boys," I said smugly.

"But too bad, you were not fast enough to stop me before the hotdog gets eaten." The green rowdyruff replied back. WHAAAAT? I grabbed his wrist and indeed he wasn't holding the hotdog anymore.

"YOU MONSTER!" I hit his arm. " That was my lunch, you IDIOT!" I punched his arm harder. He tried to stop me and managed to get hold both of my hands. "Hey, I hadn't eaten all day, okay? At least you had breakfast!" I managed to free my wrists from his grasp. The sky was getting darker. "Come, Leon. Let me take you home." I grabbed Leon's wrist and walked away from that idiot. Leon kept glancing to the back. "What, is he following us?" I asked Leon. Leon nodded. I couldn't take it any longer so I stopped. I turned around to face him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I shouted at him. He looked at me emotionlessly and shrugged. "WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" my veins are popping on my forehead. "urgh! Whatever! Your choice!" I turned back to look in front and continued walking. The journey was kinda awkward because it seems that no one spoke a word. We finally reached Leon's house and I rang the doorbell. A few seconds after that, Leon's mother opened the door with a warm smile. "Oh, my. I am so sorry that both of you have to do this." She apologized and bowed a little. "No, it is fine." I smiled back. "Yea, it's cool." The green boy spoke. What? He didn't even do anything! I pouted at his remark. That was when suddenly, the both of our stomachs started to grumble loudly. Oh, why now, tummy? Can't you wait longer? How is the green idiot's tummy grumbling? He ate a whole hotdog!

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" The old lady asked nicely. Despite as much as I really wanted to eat, I tried to decline politely but my no good tummy decided to answer before I could. Leon's mother smiled again. "Come on in, both of you." She welcomed us. The house was very clean and cozy. The furniture was simple. Nothing fancy. We had a pleasant dinner. I had to sit next to that idiot, though. He actually behaved well so I didn't really complain. Wouldn't it be better if he acted like this all the time? Then again, maybe not. If that happens, I wont be able to beat him up. After dinner, both of us thanked Leon's mother politely. Leon ran into his room and came out with a flower in his hand. "Here," he handed the flower to me. "The first gift was sort of gone now." He smiled. I took the flower and uttered a thank you. He hugged me once more before I left. The green boy was staring at us the whole time. I walked away from Leon's house followed by green boy.

I stopped and turned to look at him. "Why are you still following me?" I crossed my arms, waiting for him to answer. "I…" he spoke softly. "Hmmm?" I moved closer to hear what was he going to say. " I forgot the way back to the tree house." He avoided having eye contact with me. I looked at him with disbelief. "Really?" I asked him again. He nodded, still looking away. I smiled at him and signaled him to follow me. I took off, leaving a lime green trail behind me. He managed to catch up with me and flew beside me. I was still holding the gift that Leon gave me. The green ruff suddenly spoke, "What did he gave you the first time?" I looked at him in disbelief again.

**Butch's POV**

"What did he give you the first time?" She gave me a questioning look. I don't blame her. Why did I even ask her that? It is so not like me! " Just flowers arranged in a heart shape. But the wind blew it off." Flowers? That is so sissy. My counterpart wasn't the type to like flowers. I mean, she is like a guy! She plays videogames everyday, rides a skateboard, don't go shopping unless she was forced to and hates wearing a skirt. Don't ask me how I know all this stuff about her. I just do. "Why did you ask?" she spoke. Shit. I have to make up a reason. I don't even know why I asked her that. "Just. Curious." That was all I managed to say. Good enough. She didn't seemed convinced though but she decided to shrug it off. Thank god. " I thought you are not into flowers." Dang! I should really control my mouth. "Not that I hate them. I didn't want to hurt Leon's feelings. It's actually quite pretty though."

A few seconds later, we finally landed on the so-called 'balcony' of the tree house. "You are not going to accept his confession right?" I asked her again.

She did not reply me but instead she asked me, " Why do you care?"

"I…. I just don't want my counterpart to be so caught up with her new boyfriend and turned sissy." I tried to fight the blushes, which are starting to form on my face. She chuckled. "Oh, so you will miss me?" she moved closer to me. A smirk was plastered on her face. I can't lose to this so I decided to fight back. "I don't know." I moved closer to her. This time she backed off. I continued walking towards her and she continued to awkwardly move back until she was cornered against the wall. "Maybe, maybe not," I smirked at her. It was kinda dark but I bet her face was super red by now. I moved even closer- so close that our face were just inches apart. Her cap was covering almost half of her face. I took off her cap, revealing her lime-green eyes staring into mine. Her eyes were sparkling due to the lighting from the moon, I guess. Her cheeks were indeed pink. I could also feel my face getting warmer. Oh, God! Not now! I will appear weak in front of her. Go away, you stupid hormones! I shook it off and continued with my plan. I cupped her face and whispered, "Will you miss me?"

**Buttercup's POV**

"Will you miss me?" he whispered. He is freaking close to ME! I can feel his breath on my face. I bet my face is as red a tomato. Dang. This guy is really good at this. I thought I could tease him or something first but look at my situation now. He leaned closer as if he is going to kiss me or something. OH HECK, NO! "OKAY! YOU WIN!" I surrendered. He stopped and moved back with a smug look on his face. I sighed and dusted myself. I cringed at the thought that he was going to kiss me. YUCK! " You wouldn't kiss me, right?" I asked him. He looked at me and raised his left eyebrow. "What? No. You are not my type." I sighed in relief. "Because I am into girls. Not cross dressers." He added. That was IT! I stepped on his foot… HARD and flew away. That idiot! How could he?! Urggh! I could hear him cussing. That will teach him a lesson not to mess with a powerpuff. Especially the Green Powerpuff.

* * *

><p>LOL... How was it? I hope it is better than the last chapter. Is the ButtercupxButch scene enough? If there are any grammar mistakes, do tell me!<p>

Review, ne~?


End file.
